


Lights, Camera, Action

by Kellyscams



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Big Steve, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, Collars, Come Shot, Cuddles, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn Star AU, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Spanking, Top Bucky Barnes, porn star steve and bucky, porn with little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3728935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellyscams/pseuds/Kellyscams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes, aka <i>the Soldier</i> is one of Stark Naked's most popular models. Having worked in the adult film industry for a few years, he's gotten used to the daily flow of things. Not to mention also earning himself Stark Naked's "Naked Boy" of the Year, and something of a reputation for being a powertop. </p><p>So when his favorite director, Sam, calls him in for an unscheduled shoot, Bucky figures it'll be more of the same. What he's most definitely <i>not</i> prepared for is meeting their newest model, Steve Rogers--who personally requested Bucky for his first scene. Not only is Steve the hottest guy Bucky's ever seen, he's sweet and adorable and cuddly and... Bucky's never hit it off so well with another model before. </p><p>This shoot might very well changed everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights, Camera, Action

**Author's Note:**

> **this is a tumblr prompt for[casctiel](casctiel.tumblr.com) who requested a fic based upon [this NSFW video](http://www.redtube.com/800864)**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Just a note: I don't work in the film industry of any kind, so I've taken liberties on how things work. Please keep that in mind.
> 
> Also just take for granted that everything done has been discussed and consented to beforehand.
> 
> And... I think that's it! Enjoy!

Sam’s call came in at six in the morning. On Bucky’s sleep in day as well. He didn’t need to be up until whenever he wanted and instead he’s been up since six in the morning. Not that he can ever really resist Sam anyway. All it took was a few minutes of half-assed convincing and Bucky was rolling out of bed and hopping in the shower. One quick breakfast and a cab ride later and he’s down at the set filling out today’s paperwork.

It’s pretty standard. Bucky’s used to the paperwork so he gets through it fairly quick. Today’s shoot also sees him being paid for the day once they’re done. When he hands it all into the front desk--Nick’s always pretty friendly if not always ready to work--he heads off to the find Sam. Who’s waiting for him right in the next room with a cup of coffee. 

“One cream, lots of sugar,” Sam announces. Hands Bucky the mug. 

Nice and warm and cozy to the touch. Wakes him up even more and Bucky hasn’t even had to take a sip of it yet.

“You’re the best, Sammy.”

“Don’t I know it?”

Sam taps on his cheek. Knowing what he wants, Bucky leans in and pecks the spot. Makes Sam pretend to laugh like a school boy. Bucky rolls his eyes since Sam does this all the time.

“So who’s the shoot with?” Bucky asks. “Why’d you just _need_ me to get down here?”

“New guy,” Sam tells him. He holds up a DVD. “Wait till you see.”

“Wait, a new guy?”

Not something he’s ever done before. For three years he’s been doing shoots nearly every week, but he’s never been anyone’s first. 

“Yup.” He gives Bucky a playful slap on the back. “Come on. Sit down. You’ll get it in a minute.”

There’re two folding chairs in front of the television cart. Sam pops the DVD in and hits play. A breath catches in Bucky’s throat. Because on the screen is the prettiest guy he’s ever seen. 

First one who speaks is Sam. The one holding the camera, of course. They shot this here in the front hall. Just a few feet from where they’re sitting right now. 

“So, tomorrow, well...” There’s a soft chuckle from Sam on the video as he talks to the guy. “Well, you’re gonna get fucked tomorrow, aren’t you?”

The one on camera is shirtless. Like in all of Sam’s interview segments. He’s built. Large and brilliantly proportioned so far as Bucky can tell. Though he can’t see past his nipples on the video. 

“Yeah, yes.” He runs his fingers through his hair. Smiles shyly at the camera and Bucky’s heart beats twice as fast. It’s not shy enough to back out of this though. “By, um, Bucky Barnes.”

Oh really? Well, this is definitely news to Bucky. Or, it was up until a few minutes ago anyway. 

“All right, well why don’t you tell everyone your name and what you’re doing here?”

Sam gets him to laugh again, but this time when he looks back at the camera he flashes a big, toothy grin and waves. Feels as though he’s waving right at Bucky.

“Hi. I’m Steve. And I’m going to get fucked by Bucky Barnes cause I won Stark Naked’s dance show.”

“To which you won yourself a contract to be a Naked Boy!” Sam chuckles. “And you’re going to shoot with one of our most popular models for your first go. Are you nervous?”

“Um, no. Or, well, yeah. Maybe. A little.”

“Cause you asked for Bucky, right?”

That makes Steve’s face turn red. He runs his fingers through locks of dark gold hair and tries to lower his baby blues, but looks back up at the camera.

“That’s right. It was my choice.” He laughs like he’s made a joke and, behind the camera, Sam laughs along. “I’m excited though.”

“So you _did_ ask for Bucky.” He nods and Sam asks, “How come? You’ve seen him before, huh? You think he’s hot?”

“Ahh…” That makes him shift around in his chair and fold in a smile. Makes Bucky blush as well. Unusual. He’s not usually _this_ affected by interviews. “Oh yeah. Yeah, he’s really hot. So I’m, uh, I’m real excited.”

“You’re a Bucky fan, then?” 

“Yeah. Very much.”

He scratches the back of his neck and smiles. Waits for Sam’s next question.

“Tomorrow’ll be your first shoot, right?”

“Professional, yeah.”

“Alright then, Steve. I guess we’ll see you tomorrow!”

Steve smiles and waves again. Says a few more things into the camera, but the sound fades and the screen freezes with an image of Steve and his pretty smile.

From in the seat next to Bucky, Sam reaches over and clicks the television off. He turns to look at Bucky. The normal sights and sounds of a shoot underway go on around them. Crew members moving chairs and pillows and blankets, setting up cameras and lights and backdrops. Bucky’s friendly cup of coffee calls up to him. The fresh scents of it reminding him he only has so long before it’s cooled and he needs to get another cup. 

“So, what’dya think?”

Bucky shrugs and takes a sip of his drink. Trying to hide his smile by doing so. An attempt at nonchalance since he’s a professional and shouldn’t be ready to break out into a fit of giggles just because the hottest guy he’s ever laid eyes on personally requested him. 

“He’s hot. Did he really ask for me?”

The thought makes Bucky’s heart flutter. He’s never been personally requested before. He’s not exactly what one would call modest, anyone would be able to tell that by his website, but it still makes him fucking giddy. Bucky knows he’s hot. Takes pride in his looks and his body and maintaining it. He’s always been one for the spotlight. Even as a little kid he loved being the center of attention. 

He’s also never been anyone’s first. Not in this sense anyway. One wrong move and the experience can be totally blown for the guy--no pun intended. Or, maybe pun intended. However you wanna see it. 

“That’s what Mr. Stark said. Not farfetched. You asked for Hawkeye when you got here.”

True enough. Three years ago, when he won the very same contest, he had asked for Clint. A little different though since he had already _known_ Clint. Bucky had been working as a personal trainer by day and go-go dancer at night in Manhattan. He’d been approached several times before to do a few porn scenes while dancing. It wasn’t that he was completely turned off by the idea. The time was just never right. But that night, at Shield--the club he was working at throwing a Naked Boys’ party--he met Clint and from thereon, Clint’d become something of his “porn mentor”, eventually getting him entered in the same modeling contest Steve’s just won. 

So Bucky knows what Steve just had to do to get this contract. Pitted against contestants flown in all across the country. The final test involving getting completely naked on stage in front of a room full of judges and people to prove he has what it takes to be a Naked Boy. 

“Yeah. That shoot was fuckin’ awesome,” he comments. Thinking back on his first time with Clint. The Soldier and the Hawkeye. Stage names picked by their fans and have since stuck. 

“One of my finest, I’d say,” Sam agrees. 

Bucky loves shooting for Sam. Out of all Stark’s directors, he’s the one who allows for the most freedom within shoots. He’s great with setting things up and then letting the models’ chemistry lead the scenes. Makes for a much more realistic film.

“Think you can top it?” Bucky asks.

“Dunno. You’re the one topping.”

Bucky scoffs. “Nice.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m the man. So how bout’ it? I know I sorta sprung this on ya’, but Mr. Stark wants to fill in the slot we had canceled today.” 

“Sure.” Bucky shrugs. “You know me. Your ‘Buck’ and call guy.”

That earns him an over exaggerated moan and a roll of Sam’s eyes. He doesn’t bother to say anything to Bucky’s awful pun as he picks up the camera. It smiles at Bucky when the light comes on. Always ready for him. Bucky loves it now. 

“Ready for this?” 

Taking his shirt off, Bucky gets to his feet. He runs his fingers through his hair to fluff it out a bit. His fans tend to get a thrill out of his hair and when it’s played with. They claim it has a life of its own. 

“As ever.”

He points his fingers at him and Bucky knows they’re officially rolling. Interview underway.

“Okay, we’re here with the always vivacious and ever sexy Bucky Barnes aka _the Soldier_.”

Bucky crinkles his nose at the camera and wiggles his fingers in his signature greeting. Just like that very first time. 

“Hello, my babies,” he coos and throws those who’ll be seeing this a wink. “I’m back.”

“Back again. We can’t get rid of you.”

“No, no.” He giggles a little. “Not going anywhere.”

“Oh I don’t think _any_ one is complaining.” Sam laughs. “So, Bucky, I hear you’re gonna be breaking in our newest model?”

“Yeah, that’s right. Steve.” He grins and sways from side to side a bit. “I get the privilege.” 

“And you’re gonna top him, right?” Bucky nods and Sam asks, “How do you feel about it?”

“Oh I can’t wait. He’s really cute.”

Actually, he’s a lot more than really cute. But he’s not about to reveal that in the interview. Bucky can keep _some_ things private. 

“He really is. Bucky, you’re pretty well known at a powertop. You gonna go easy on him for his first time? Show him mercy?”

Bucky rubs his hand across his chest and smiles. He strokes fingers over his chin as though he’s thinking about this. 

“No. No mercy.” He winks when Sam laughs at that. “No, no. I don’t know. We’ll have to see how he likes it. I can be gentle, too.”

Though Sam’s been watching the flip screen on the camera, his eyes find Bucky’s and he sighs through a smile.

“Oh c’mon! You’re ruining the image! You’re just supposed to say no. You’re gonna make him cry!”

Bucky laughs and combs his fingers through his hair again. Strands falling clumsily in front of his eyes. He peers through them.

“He sure is pretty. Baby blue eyes. I can’t wait to get my fingers through that golden hair. And he’s got this real sexy peach fuzz,” Bucky gestures around his jawline where Steve’s facial hair is. “Mm. Can’t wait to feel that.”

“Alright so I’m gonna try this again. You’re gonna get in there, right? Show no mercy?”

“Oh yeah.” Bucky lowers his voice. Sultry and voluptuous. Eyes burning as he licks his lower lip. “Make him cry nice and good.”

“That’s my boy!” Sam laughs. “Okay, well, Steve’ll be here any minute. So we’ll get this done and then catch up after the scene to see how it went.”

“Sounds good.” Bucky gives another wave and Sam shuts the camera down. “Good?”

Sam gives him a thumb’s up. “Perfect. And I think…” He reaches into his pocket for his cell. Checks a text. “Yup. Your boy is here. Nervous?”

Normally, Bucky’s answer is no. He hasn’t been nervous since… fuck, ever really. Three years ago he got up on that stage in front of pretty much hundreds of people. Completely naked. Put on one hell of a show. Enough to get himself here. Where he won Naked Boy of the year in his second year on the job. 

Today, the answer is a simple shrug. There’s something about Steve’s voice that has jitters dancing along bones. Those pretty blue eyes of his. The way his mouth quirks up in a smile. Bucky’s looking forward to meeting him. 

Until he’s actually on set with the guy. Bucky’s heart feels like it might burst the second Steve walks through the door. Bucky’s cock shares the sentiment. As does Steve’s shirt. Wrapped tightly around that thick, muscular body. It’s not as though Bucky’s small, being a personal trainer and all, but Steve is actually bigger than him and now all Bucky can think about is getting his hands on him. Touching those muscles. 

Sam is talking to him, showing him around the set a bit, introducing him to some of the crew, and taking his sweet ass time bringing him over. From what he sees and hears, Steve seems soft spoken and super polite. He shakes everyone’s hands, repeats their names as though trying to commit each and every one of them to memory, and smiles brightly, even if there’re a bit of nerves tucked into the corners of that mouth. All Bucky can do is wait, impatiently, for his turn. When it finally comes, Steve bites back a smile and pauses just a few feet behind Sam.

“All right, Bucky,” Sam says. “Here’s your fresh meat.”

Bucky scoffs.

“Oh come on, Sammy, you’re gonna make him nervous. Hi.” He extends his arm. Steve takes his hand and a shock runs through Bucky’s entire body. “Um… I’m, uh, Bucky. Barnes. Bucky Barnes.”

What the fuck?

“Yeah, I know.” Steve smiles some more. “I’m a… God, this is gonna sound so stupid, but I’m a really big fan of yours. So this is really, um, y’know, cool. I guess.” He’s still shaking Bucky’s hand and probably hasn’t realized it. “Oh and I’m Steve Rogers.”

“Nothing stupid about it, Steve Rogers. Thank you. But I’m gonna need that hand back.”

Steve glances down at their hands. Stills them and then takes his back. He shuffles his feet a bit and chuckles softly.

“Sorry bout that,” he murmurs. “I guess I’m a little nervous.”

“Aw, don’t be nervous,” Bucky soothes. Adds a hand to Steve’s ridiculous bicep. Only to find the word hypocrite flashing before his eyes since touching Steve has nerves erupting all over. “It’s, uh, I’ll make it good for you.” 

A blush tickles Steve’s cheeks. He chuckles a little and they both happen to glance over to Sam at the same time. He smiles at them.

“I’m going to give you guys a chance to get acquainted,” he tells them. “I’m gonna go see how much longer Pete needs to get set up so we can start taking the stills.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Bucky shoos him away. He finds himself wanting to spend time alone with Steve. Well, as alone as he can get on set. Looking up into Steve’s eyes, he feels himself melt a little. “So, Steve, where you from?”

“Oh, New York,” Steve answers, though, by the accent--or rather, to Bucky--lack thereof, it’s kinda obvious. “Brooklyn.”

“No kidding?!” he exclaims. “Me too!” 

Wow. Really no need for his voice to get adolescent squeaky over something so simple. Bucky rubs his eyes and asks Steve if he wants to go sit on the couch.

“Oh yeah. Um, sure. Whatever you say.”

The couch, where they may or may not be filming since Sam hasn’t decided yet, is just as nervous as Bucky is. They sit together and Bucky figures it’s probably best if he just keeps Steve talking. That way the guy won’t be nervous. Maybe quell some of Bucky’s nerves as well. 

“So, Steve.” Bucky pats his knee. And actually ends up leaving his hand there. “What made you want to enter the contest? You a dancer?”

Steve laughs at that as though it’s one of the funniest things he’s ever heard. Also embarrassed. A blush fills his cheeks. Probably mostly embarrassed. 

“Oh no. No no. Not a dancer,” he says although Bucky’s already figured that out. “Um, I, uh, modeled. To pay for school. And...” Steve’s eyes drop and he nibbles on his lip. “Lots of people use’ta comment that I should do some nudes. So I… um…” He scratches the back of his head. “Went to that company, Marvel Pics?”

“Sure, sure.” That’s actually a pretty big company. Nothing amateur about it. “They took you, of course, right?”

“What makes you say that?”

“Well, look at you.” Oh, and Bucky did not mean to just blurt that out. “I mean, um, I just assumed… cause… you got into the contest and all… so…”

Yeah, nice save, Barnes.

But Steve chuckles and for some reason puts his hand on top of Bucky’s. The two of them have already slouched down a bit. Their bodies inclined toward each other. Two branches reaching out for their sun.

“Well you’re right,” he says. Steve gives him that cute, bashful smile Bucky saw on his interview video and tilts his head towards him. They’re already near enough that it puts Steve’s brow only inches from Bucky’s shoulder and he needs to peer up slightly to keep him in his sights. “I was recommended by a friend who models for them so they were a little more willing to just give me a shot without any experience. I was so scared the first time. I’d heard all these stories about how horrible it can be and how badly people get treated.” Steve rattles his head. “Like Natalie.” He pauses and clarified, “She’s the one that got me in. She’d done some photoshoots before going to Marvel and the first few they tried to treat her like shit.”

“Tried?” Bucky questions.

Steve chuckles. “Yeah, _tried_. No one pushes her around. She didn’t want to do nudes then and wouldn’t let anyone push her into doing it. She stuck with it in only to stick up for the other girls she worked with. Then she ended up really liking it. Kinda made a name for herself which is how she got me in.” 

He shrugs. “And it turned out to be kinda cool. I met some pretty cool people and this friend I made there, Bruce, he kept telling me that I could probably make some big bucks doing some more than just modeling. We heard about the contest. Figured, what the hell?”

Bucky laughs. “So this was just a whim, huh?”

“Ah, well.” Steve blushes again. “Sorta. Hell, it got me here. S’not my… I mean, I’ve done some amateur stuff before.”

“ _Really_?” Bucky asks. Voice high and teasing. Fingers combing through Steve’s hair. He’s not sure why he does that. Just an impulse. “Let’s hear about that.”

“Oh man,” Steve whines a little. Lips pushed out in a pretty little pout. “Just the first year of college. Just online stuff.”

“Is that so?” Bucky runs a finger down Steve’s chest. Does it more than once. That shirt, that godforsaken shirt, ready to burst off of him it’s so damn tight. Those muscles wanting so badly to tear it off for him. “You had your own little show, hm?”

“I was smaller then.” Steve’s taken hold of that finger Bucky’s been trailing up and down his body. Caresses it gently within his hand. “Was real sick when I was young. Had a bunch've surgeries before I was even a teenager. Got asthma and bad blood pressure and arrhythmia, but I put on a lot of weight and muscle that year. People still seemed to enjoy it.”

Something about the way Steve describes himself, or at least, the way he once was, it drives some sort of protective force within Bucky to the surface. Some part of him he wasn’t even aware existed. It’s not as though Steve needs to be protected. Hardly. There’s just something about hearing of him being sick, of having to get surgeries as a child, that makes Bucky want to pull him into his arms.

“Well, big or small,” Bucky says. “I’m sure you always had that pretty face.”

“Aw man!” He laughs and finally drops his head down on Bucky’s shoulder. Sort of curls into him when he does. “You’re too much.”

As soon as Steve’s head is down like that, Bucky’s hand cradles the back of it. It’s natural. An instinct to hold him close like that. Even though he’s known the guy for a total of ten, maybe, fifteen minutes. 

Bucky’s not sure what it is about him. While Steve is drop dead gorgeous, a grade A, hot piece of ass, there’s something about him that’s striking Bucky as completely adorable. Someone he just wants to keep wrapped up like this. Steve is this huge beefcake. Wide girth and thick arms. But he’s also cute and sweet and apparently very cuddly. Like a little golden retriever. Bucky’s very own puppy. 

They’re both laughing, both sort of giggling, as Bucky trails his fingers along the back of Steve’s neck and Steve’s hands gently move across his sides. This has never happened before. Such a strong connection. At least, not to Bucky. Feels as though they’ve known each other for years and years. The way Steve’s hands feels against him, making him feel so warm and perfect inside. Setting off some new _want_ deep within him. 

When they simmer down, Steve is peering up at Bucky with that very recognizable look in his eyes. One he’s sure he’s giving as well. Because Bucky wants to kiss him. More than anyone he’s ever wanted to kiss. Bucky’s not sure who moves first, but a spark flies up his spine when their lips are pressed together. 

It’s like fire. Every inch of Bucky springs to life. Tingling down to the soles of his feet as that bit of facial hair scrapes against Bucky’s chin. Steve tastes like summer and rain and the outdoors. There’s no haste though. No fevered movement or rush in what they do. They’re just kissing. Soft and sweet, and Bucky can’t honestly remember the last time he did this. Just… made out with someone. Lips, tongues, mouths seeking out every last bit possible. 

Steve’s hand still runs up Bucky’s side, only now it’s sliding up his shirt, leaving glimmers of shivers all along his skin. It’s making Bucky hard, which isn’t a bad thing, considering what they’re here to do, but it _does_ occur to him that Steve is _still_ wearing this fucking shirt. Now that’s just totally ridiculous. Bucky’s fingers grip the end of it with every intention of ripping it off. Only he never gets the chance.

“Alrighty, you two,” Sam says as he makes his way back into the room. “Pete’s all ready to go.”

The two of them tear away from each other just before Sam slips back into the room. Their photographer, Pete, follows right behind him carrying two cameras. Three other people follow with lights and stands and different lenses for Pete. Sam’s holding another cup of coffee, and blabbering on about his decision to film right there at the couch since the morning light coming in from the window is perfect today. All the while he sips from his mug, explaining how he wants things to go even though Bucky knows damn well that once they get started Sam’ll let any chemistry--any? _pfft_ \--between them lead the way. 

The whole time, Steve nods along and Bucky tries to pay attention, but the blonde next to him is now tense and rigid. Bucky can’t believe what just happened. What the hell was he thinking? Poor guy’s here for his first shoot and he certainly doesn’t need to feel taken advantage of. He’s trying not peek over at Steve, while Steve keeps his eyes trained right on Sam.

“Right, so, why don’t you two get ready,” Sam suggests a little bit later when he’s done discussing with them what he’d like to get done, “While we get the lights set up.”

Crew members are already doing that. Pete’s handing out simple instructions. The sun is pouring in beautifully from the window behind them. Not harsh at all. Just happily twirling along the couch. 

“Yeah, okay.” Bucky murmurs and rises to his feet. “Uh, this way, Steve.”

He leads Steve off to the side and starts undressing. Places his shirt upon the judgemental folding chair. Bucky can feel it staring at him. He needs to apologize.

“So just… right here?” Steve asks before Bucky gets the chance. His hands move from the bottom of his shirt to the top of his pants like he’s not sure what he should do. 

“Oh yeah. Go ahead.” Bucky assures him. “Uh, I mean, there’re other rooms if you wanna go to but…”

“No, that’s okay. Doesn’t really matter. Everyone’s gonna see anyway.” 

He joins Bucky in getting undressed, following Bucky in suit and taking off whatever he takes off. First goes his shirt-- _finally, oh dear fuck, finally_ \--and Bucky has to hold back not reaching out to touch him. Those muscles. Chiseled and tight and smooth, holy _fuck_ his fingers are _aching_ to run down them. All of them. His tongue maybe even wants to more. How can this guy be so fucking hot? How is that fair? It becomes even _less_ fair when the pants come off. Steve’s not really hard yet, but he’s not soft and he’s beautiful. Long and also thick and Bucky wants to make it fully erect and get his lips around it. Make Steve scream out his name and shake and tremble and sob out with every ounce of pleasure he’s ever felt in his life… 

“Fuck, I’m so sorry, Bucky,” Steve says. Quiet and embarrassed. “That was so unprofessional of me.”

“No!” Oh fuck, thanks to Bucky’s ridiculous drooling now Steve thinks _he_ did something wrong. “No, no, please, if anything I’m the one who was wrong. That was… you didn’t do anything. I shouldn’t have… but I…” Bucky’s eyes linger over Steve’s lips. So plump, moist and perfect against his. “Fuck, I wanna do it again.”

“Oh god me too.”

“Yeah?”

Maybe miracles are real. Cause not only are they kissing again, now they’re naked and kissing and Steve’s body is pressed against his. Now that he has access, Bucky trails his hands all along his back and his arms. And his shoulders. And the back of his neck. And his abs. Fingers hooking perfectly in between them. _Fuck_ , Steve’s body feels so amazing. So much so that he wraps his hand around his own cock and has to stroke. Hell, he needs to get himself up anyway and with Steve pressed against him like this it’s hard not to moan. More jolts shoot through his body when Steve’s fingers make their way through his hair. 

“You know, guys,” Ugh, Sam’s talking again and Bucky hesitates, but needs to pull away. “I’m gonna have to ask you to at least _pretend_ to get along. I can’t have all this drama on the set.”

Everyone there is already chuckling and without warning, Steve hides his face in between Bucky’s neck and shoulder. He whines through a giggle as Bucky pets his head. 

“Aw, c’mon!” Bucky laughs. “You’re gonna scare ‘im off! I wanna keep this one!”

That little comment makes Steve chuckle and earns Bucky his arms around his waist and a little kiss on the side of the neck. 

“Mm. You wanna keep me?”

Bucky snickers and gazes down at him. Hand still resting in those locks of luscious and soft hair. 

“So far. That okay with you?”

“Okay with me.”

Steve nuzzles against him again and if was up to Bucky he might just nix the whole shoot and spend the entire damn day cuddled up with this guy. Then again… 

Yeah, one glance down and Bucky’s not sure which one he’d rather do. One thing’s for sure, he definitely wants Steve. 

“We ready or what?” He asks. God he just wants to feel more of Steve. 

“From the looks of it, you two are.” Sam laughs loudly at his own joke and this time Steve joins Bucky in scoffing. He’s not wrong though. “Alright, let’s get this show on the road.”

Within twenty minutes, Steve’s prepped, the cameras are ready, and Sam is telling him lean over the arm of the couch. Oh, fuck, yes, this is one of Bucky’s favorite positions. 

“Great, great,” Sam compliments. “Alright, Buck, can you get in slowly?”

Well that one’s gonna be difficult. Staring at Steve’s ass, so round and tight and perfectly positioned, all he wants to do is plow into him. But, Bucky’s a professional, and he can handle himself. He hopes.

“Kay, yeah. Alright.”

He gets behind him and takes a few minutes to rub the tension out of Steve’s back. Bucky whispers a few words of encouragement. Tells him everything is going to be okay, he’ll take care of him. Steve takes in a deep breath before giving him a nod and Bucky slowly eases in. Pushes into heaven. Steve’s body wraps around him like it’s home. It’s even more amazing, _satisfying_ , when Steve moans. The sound vibrates through his whole body and pulses through Bucky. 

There’re already flashes going off. Pete’s taking his pictures and Sam’s telling them to hold still and _god damn everything_ Bucky wants to slam into this guy. He can’t though. Sam has him slide in and out slowly. At an almost cruel pace. In… out… in… out… and almost every time Bucky moves back in, Steve lets out a tiny whimper. 

Bucky takes hold of Steve’s hips when he’s allowed to move a little more. Heat simmers in his bones. Gold melting through him. He keeps rubbing hands all over Steve’s tight body. Like he can’t help himself. Wants to make sure Steve feels safe. All those muscles are fantastic. The way they bulge under his palms. Sweat glistening on them like sparkling morning dew. 

Flashes still go off and without thinking, Bucky reaches around and strokes Steve’s dick. Soft and gentle and Steve’s head drops down into the cushions with a whine. His body clenches around Bucky and this time Bucky sucks in a nice, deep breath.

“Very nice,” Pete says. “Steve, keep your head down.”

He nods and does as he’s told. Head still down, Steve tries to keep his body from moving too much as Bucky pulls in and out of him. 

“Hey, Steve?” Sam asks, camcorder in hand. Red light on. Rolling. “Stevie?”

Steve breathes out and picks his head up to look at him. Laughs and hides his face when he sees that Sam is filming this. 

“Yeah?”

“That feel good?”

He moans when Bucky, _not on purpose, no not at all_ , thrusts a little harder than he has been. Like he knows just what happened, Steve laughs and holds his hand up in front of his face again. 

“Yes. Yes yes.”

“Aw, Bucky,” Sam teases. “I think he likes it.”

Steve is still laughing as Bucky wraps an arm around him. Places one hand at his shoulder to massage and smiles for the camera.

“You’re an ass, Sammy.” He breathes through a grin. 

“Yeah, I know. I’m gonna be an even bigger one now cause I need ya’ll to stop.”

Bucky stops moving immediately. Knows they’re done with their stills already which means they’ll be taking a break to roll the film cameras in. As soon as his hips stop moving Steve groans. Disappointed, and Bucky laughs along with Sam.

“I think you got yourself a little cockslut, huh, Bucky?”

“Ha ha.” He says for the camera, but leans in and murmurs to Steve, “Works for me.” And kisses the back of his neck. 

Steve turns his head just enough to suck him into another kiss. And Bucky can’t bring himself to break away. Around them, the crew is clearing out to ready for the next set and Bucky pulls out of Steve.

“ _Oh_ ,” Steve whines. “Really?”

Bucky laughs. “Don’t worry. I’ll get back in soon.”

Pulling the condom off, Bucky chucks it in the nearest garbage can and pulls Steve on the couch with them. Once again, they find themselves alone.

“Yeah, but we’re gonna have to keep stopping like that, aren’t we?” Steve sighs. Squirms around in his spot like he can’t sit still. “I guess I didn’t think about that.”

That antsy look on his face, slightly pinched and those pretty lips turned down, doesn’t lessen until Bucky rubs his thighs. 

“It’s okay.” He murmurs. “I’m gonna take care of you.”

Bucky puts an arm around Steve’s shoulder and he’s barely even placed it down before Steve is leaning against him. Second nature. Everything between them feels so fucking natural.

“Sam’s good with that anyway.” Bucky promises. “He pretty much lets us take over if there’s any chemistry.” He gives Steve a little tickle to which Steve giggles and squirms and might try to get away from, but Bucky holds him tightly against his chest. “I think, _maybe_ it’s safe to say we might have some chemistry.” 

The only response he gets to that is a soft hum. Steve agreeing, probably. They’re quiet for a minute or two. Which hardly means they’re not making any sounds. Steve presses his lips across Bucky’s chest and Bucky has hold of Steve’s cock. He’s not doing all that much with it. Just toying idly. 

“You feel real good in me.” Steve whispers. And then blushes so deeply it reaches the tips of his ears. “Shit, I can’t believe I just said that.”

“That’s okay,” Bucky laughs and kisses his shoulder. Slips two fingers under Steve’s chin to make him look up. “You like it, Steve? Having my cock inside of you?”

Steve whimpers, blue eyes big and wide, and he leans up to kiss him. Their lips are touching for a whole of ten seconds before Steve is climbing onto his lap. 

“Yes,” He moans when he stops just for a breath. “Yes.” Kiss. “Yes yes.” Kiss. 

“Steve…” Bucky moans when their cocks start grinding together like that. Feels so good to have Steve’s pressed against his. “Tell me what you want.”

That, though, that makes Steve freeze. Pink runs along the sides of his face and he’s unable to hold Bucky’s gaze. He bites down on that pretty, shy smile of his and shakes his head. 

Interesting. 

“Ah, I see. You’re gettin’ shy on me.”

“No it’s just…” He mumbles a bit and tries to avoid this by sucking gently on Bucky’s neck. As good as that feels, Bucky guides him away and shakes a finger at him. Steve pouts, but says, “I’m just not so good at… the whole talking thing. I think I’m better just…” He ducks his head down and opens his mouth twice before continuing, “Um, I’m better at just letting you take the lead.”

“Hm.” Bucky grabs two handfuls of that perfect ass straddled over him. Makes Steve head drop back. Another moan runs out his throat. “But, baby, if you’re gonna be my little cockslut, I gotta know what you want so I can give it to you.”

Steve picks his head back up. He peers down at Bucky with the most heartbreaking and endearing look Bucky’s ever seen. Torn between his shyness and desires. All shining through the big, bright eyes.

“I… I…” Steve stutters. Whimpers more when Bucky slaps his ass with his cock. “Oh god…”

“Okay, let’s try it this way,” He grabs hold of the back of Steve’s neck and pulls him back in. Kissing sloppy and wet and noisy. “You want it hard, baby? Want me to fuck you nice to hard?”

Steve nods. Almost frantic. His arms are starting to shake.

“That’s a start.” Bucky chuckles. Thrust up enough that it makes Steve nearly shout when their dicks collide. He follows that up with gently massaging up and down Steve’s back. “You gotta ask for that then, my little cockslut.”

“Okay, okay okay…” Steve gives in. Opens his mouth to say something else only for Bucky to cover it.

“Wait, wait,” He pants. “Save it for the cameras.”

The cameras. The fucking cameras. _Fuck_ , how the hell is he going to do this? This is it. The end of Bucky’s career. Ended by this gorgeous ball of sunshine. 

“Oh yeah, fuck.” Steve mutters. Mild irritation. Here for a shoot and possibly just as distracted as Bucky. And Bucky’s supposed to be the pro here. “The cameras. Will you keep kissing me though?”

“Hell yeah.”

Bucky folds his arms around Steve and they get back to it. It’s all kinds of incredible. The burning desire mixed with utter contentment of just having him close. Steve’s lips against his. So soft and moving perfectly in sync with Bucky’s. As though the world sings beautifully when the two of them are kissing. 

Steve is moving in perfect rhythm as he grinds slowly on top of Bucky. God, everything feels so perfect. Having Steve so close to him, hips rolling over his own. Their lips still locked and tongues swirling around, moist and hot. 

“Seriously, you guys need to stop with all the fighting,” Sam interrupts their teenage-like make out session. “We’re trying to film a scene, you know.”

His voice breaks through their perfect bubble. Makes it burst and shatter around them. Steve crashes with it. Falls down onto Bucky and snuggles under his arms. Bucky laughs when he hears that cute whimper again. He flips Sam off. Sam, who’s still holding that camcorder like it’s surgically attached to his hand. 

“I don’t know, man,” Bucky says. “I’m getting bad vibes from him.”

“ _Hey_!” Steve whines. Big, puppy dog eyes that peek out under his arms. “Not nice.”

Bucky smiles and kisses his nose. “I’ll make it up to you.”

“And he’s gonna start now,” Sam announces. “But first I’m gonna be evil again. Need to put you in some clothes and separate you.”

“What?” Bucky tightens his grip around his new favorite person. “No way. How can we have sex if we separate?”

Clearly agreeing, Steve wiggles closer and hooks his ankle around Bucky’s. 

“Just for a little bit,” Sam assures. “In fact, you two look so damn cozy that I’m just going to have Steve scooch over a bit.” Slipping into his director role, he snaps his fingers. “Chop, chop. Come on now.”

Now that the time is officially upon them, Steve gets out another tiny whine. Just an escaped sound that sneaks out of his throat. 

“Aw,” Bucky whispers. “S’okay, baby. Sooner we do this, sooner I get back in you.”

“Okay, okay,”

Just like that, a snap of the finger, and Steve is all ready to listen. Do whatever he’s told to get fucked, right and properly this time. 

He’s listening to what Sam says, slipping out of the affectionate position and moving over to the cushion next to him. Unfortunately, Sam also wants them to put clothes back on, and that right there is just completely unfair. Okay, so the both of them in pants--unbottoned and unzipped--and Bucky in light blue, button down--also kept open--probably isn’t that big of a deal, but Bucky doesn’t _want_ Steve to put any more clothes on. It’s almost _him_ who whines this time. 

Alas, duty calls and in just a few minutes, they’re positioned with Bucky slouched lazily and Steve lounging next to him with his head on his shoulder. 

“Kay, Steve, we’ve gone over this and the general shoot,” Sam says, “but just to be sure, anything you’re not comfortable with or just don’t like you say “red” and we’ll stop. If your mouth is otherwise…” He winks, “ _preoccupied_ , just put two fingers up in the air.”

Sam demonstrates the position. Essentially waving a peace sign in the air. Steve nods and they once again run over a basic idea of what Sam wants and then the lights are on them, the cameras start rolling, and action is called. 

Since Sam’s made it clear he doesn’t want this to be an acted scene, no cheesy dialogue or random plot, they spend the first few minutes talking about what they’re doing. Like with his interview, Bucky gives his signature greeting--crinkled face, wiggled fingers, _hello, my babies_. Tells the camera how excited he is to be there with Steve, how sweet Steve is, how cute Steve is, and the whole time Steve gazes at him with this amazed, adoring gleam in his eyes. 

Steve gives his own introduction and, after three takes, is able to say that he’s had a crush on Bucky since he saw Bucky’s first film with Clint. He laughs, somehow sounding cute and shy, but bold and confident at the same time, when he says that he asked for Bucky. Well, in this version _Oh yes. My god I begged to have Bucky for my first time_.

While they speak, Steve’s fingers take to playing through Bucky’s hair. It feels so good, having those fingers move through and letting strands slowly fall back in place. As far as Bucky’s concerned, Steve is much too far away. Still, he lets his hands glide along Steve’s arms and sometimes under his chin or across his cheek. 

“Alright, Steve, why don’t you give Bucky a nice kiss?” Sam instructs. Cameras still rolling. Action. 

Which isn’t a problem. His lips turn up in this tiny grin as he moves in for that kiss he’s been promised. And that’s more like it. Once Steve’s mouth is against his again, Bucky lets the rest of the world melt away. Instinct takes over. 

His hand wraps around Steve’s neck. Fingers slacked, but there to keep Steve still while Bucky takes to kissing his cheek, trails lips down his neck and back up to his mouth again. Steve lets out a soft moan when Bucky’s free hand starts exploring the rest of his body. Palm rubbing against his pecs, arms, abs--hand closing and squeezing where it can and _shit his body is fantastic_. 

Without any instruction from Sam, Steve is reaching into Bucky’s open pants. He rubs against Bucky’s erection but doesn’t grab it. Goes to a few times, Bucky can feel his fingers begin to close and then open again at the last second. Like maybe Steve’s unsure if he should yet. 

Teasing him a bit, Bucky tugs on the top of Steve’s pants to get him back up on his lap. Steve moves quickly, crawling back on top of him and barely even letting their lips come apart for more than a breath. As soon as he’s up there, Bucky goes right to tasting those muscles. Just like his tongue has been begging for. Mouth suckling along sweaty skin as hands gets back to feeling that body again. Squeezing and massaging, letting his hand slide down Steve’s back and slip into his pants. Steve adjusts enough for Bucky to know he’s already aching to have something inside of him. Instead of giving him what he wants, he just keeps letting his fingers graze right _around_ his hole. Does it enough times that Steve whines and wiggles a bit. 

Bucky chuckles softly with his mouth against Steve’s collarbone and must shock him when he pinches his left nipple. Steve hisses. The noise trails off into a moan and Bucky takes to rolling Steve’s nipple between his fingers.

“Wait, wait,” Sam calls for them to stop and brings the world back around them. Steve’s still panting and Bucky just flicks his gaze to his director. “Just get Steve on his back. Keep rolling.”

Bucky nods and scoops Steve up. Takes a bit more effort than he’s used to, but he gathers him in his arms and drops him down into the cushions. They bounce Steve for a moment and it makes Steve giggle. Until Bucky’s climbing on him. Resting crotch on crotch and playing with his nipple again. Squeezing, pinching, flicking. Every little touch to it makes Steve tremble under him and gasp out tiny squeaks. Such adorable sounds from such a huge guy. Sounds Bucky’s pulling from him. It makes his cock ache. 

“You like that, Steve?” Bucky drawls. The only answer he gets is a quick, fevered nod. “Want more?” Steve whispers, “Please…” and Bucky give it to him. “Harder?” That proves to be, most delectably, yes. 

So Bucky leans in and grazes it with the tip of his tongue before scraping his teeth along the same abused spot. When Steve lets out a soft, whimpered, _oh p-please_ … Bucky takes it between his teeth. Nips and rolls it and laps at it.

Steve groans, high-pitched and shaky, and throws his hips up. Bucky snatches his waist and pushes with both hand and his own body that’s seated on top of him. Shoves him back down.

“You don’t do that,” Bucky orders. Which makes Steve’s eyes snap open, mouth going slack. Well, he _did_ say he wanted him to take the lead. From the immediate flush in his skin, gets off on it even more. “Understand?”

“Y-yes, Bucky. M’sorry.”

Sam might be complimenting them on the improvisation or maybe saying something not related to it at all. Bucky’s not really paying attention. Won’t unless he really needs to. Not when he has his pretty Stevie here. Shuddering for him, being so good. He just gets back to tormenting Steve’s poor little nipple. Under him, Bucky can feel those hips start to rise again. But Steve listens to his instructions and keeps still. Struggles to, but does. All he does is take hold of Bucky’s waist. Which Sam might have told him to do. Bucky can’t be sure. Not when Steve’s gaze begins sneaking down to Bucky’s crotch. Up to his face and then back to his crotch. Over and over. More and more pleading every time.

“You want that?” Bucky asks. Hot and heavy. Voice laced with heat and control. “You want to take that out?” Steve presses down on his bottom lip and nods. His expression--so fucking _needy_ and _wanton_ already--it’s gonna drive people crazy. Already does for Bucky. “You can ask, baby doll.”

There’s a heartbeat of hesitation. A bit of pink that breathes along the edges of Steve’s cheeks. Maybe enough that they might need to cut. Only Steve turns his head to the side and kisses Bucky’s arm. 

“Please?” He whispers. “Can I take your cock out, Bucky?”

Bucky cups his face and nods. Just when Steve goes to reach in, Sam stops them. Quick enough. Just tells them it’s okay to get rid of what clothing they have on. Which is fantastic because they’re really wearing way too much. The two of them practically fly off the couch to get naked again. 

The very second Bucky lets the shirt he’s had on fall to the floor, Steve has his mouth attached to his neck. Dives in and starts sucking away, moving down to Bucky’s side as Bucky brings them back to the couch. His arm slips behind his head as Steve continues breathing kisses all over him. As though he’s trying to savor every inch of his body. It feels so good, so amazing. His skin heating up more and more, getting tighter around his bones with each kiss. Every time his head is within reach, Bucky pecks the top of it. Lips pressing into soft, golden locks. 

Until Steve sneaks lower and lower. Tongue skimming along his treasure trail as he moves for Bucky’s cock. Though Bucky really _does_ want that mouth wrapped around him--Steve’s thick lips, plump and moist, are _made_ for sucking cock--he curls his fingers through Steve’s hair and gets him to stop. 

It makes Steve gasps a little and glance up at him as though he’s been caught doing something wrong. Bucky grins at him.

“You wanna suck on my cock, Stevie?”

Whatever shyness held him back before disappears at the prospect of getting to suck on Bucky’s dick. Steve’s mouth drops open and he’s nodding with Bucky’s fingers tight in his hair. 

“I can’t hear you, Stevie,” Bucky taunts. He lowers Steve just a little, but not enough for him to be able to get his mouth there. “Do you?”

“Oh yes… please please, Bucky, lemme lemme…”

Steve’s tongue comes out, trying hard to get even just a lick. Of course, the cameras move in closer, but Bucky doesn’t care. Not as long as Sam doesn’t stop them and he doesn’t. So Bucky finally gives Steve what he wants and brings his head down. Steve moans when he gets his mouth around him.

So does Bucky. Steve’s mouth is amazing. Hot and wet, his tongue swirls up and down, sending ripples of heat through Bucky’s body. 

“Fuck yes,” Bucky hums. “That’s right. Suck that cock, baby doll.” 

Steve eases all the way down, lips touching Bucky’s belly. The tip of Bucky’s dick scrapes against the back of Steve’s throat. He can hear Steve gagging slightly, but he doesn’t try to back off of him. 

Just to torment him a bit more, Bucky brings his hand to Steve’s ass again. He flicks his fingers to the crew and without having to voice his desires, his fingers are lubed up. Once they’re ready, Bucky slides one in. It makes Steve sigh around his cock. His knees tremble. His elbows tremble. And when Bucky shoves another two in at the same time, he squeals and jerks up and off of Bucky. 

“Hey, hey,” Bucky grabs hold of his hair again and pushes him back down. “Get back down there.”

Sounds like Steve tries to make an apology but with his mouth full it’s much too muffled to fully understand. Bucky rubs Steve’s neck while pushing his fingers in and out the blonde. Keeps pulling those sounds from him. Moans, whimpers, sighs. 

“Hey, let’s move,” Sam announces. “Get in another position. Your call, Bucks.”

Bucky nods and slips his fingers out of Steve. Once they’re out, he slaps his palm across Steve’s ass. Not too hard, but enough to get his attention. He picks his head up, wipes the spit from his chin and gives a sloppy smile. Bucky grins back.

“Get up here, you,” He instructs. “I’m gonna eat you out.”

Taking hold of Steve’s chin, he leans in and kisses him first. Steve gets to his knees, and once he’s able to, Bucky’s mouth is suckling on the nipple he ignored earlier. 

“Ah _fuck_ …” Steve moans. Runs fingers through Bucky’s hair and _shit_ that really _does_ feel so fucking good. “Oh… Bucky, shit that feels so good…”

Bucky smiles through what he’s doing. Puts his hands around Steve’s waist to stand him up. The second his cock is within reach, Bucky gives it one, _slow_ lick. Base to tip. Steve lets out a relieved cry and it makes Bucky realize this is the first time in quite a while that he’s given Steve’s cock any attention. 

“Aw, you poor thing,” Bucky teases. “Let me give you some love.”

He licks again, swirls his tongue around the tip and kisses up the side. Steve’s hands land on his shoulders as though he needs the help to hold himself up. Bucky grabs his wrists and drags him up and over him. Guides him up so that his knees are against the back of the couch and Bucky’s tongue grazes the outside of Steve’s hole. Steve whines and wiggles his ass for him. 

“Oh… oh please…” He begs. “Please, Bucky… _please_.”

“Baby doll, you keep askin’ so nice and I’ll give you whatever you want.”

Giving him _no_ chance to respond to that, Bucky pulls him down and shoves his tongue inside of him. Loves the way his body feels all nice and tight and then opening up and accepts him with nothing but moans and groans. His arms are high above his head as he holds onto the window for support.

“Bucky, why don’t grab yourself.” Sam suggests. 

Pretty good suggestion. Something Bucky didn’t even think of considering he’s only had Steve in mind this entire time. And he’s loved every second of it. The way Steve’s body reacts to everything he does. The noises he makes. The lovely little begging. 

But once he takes his cock in his hand, Bucky’s pretty glad for Sam’s direction since it _does_ feel pretty incredible. Even better when Steve’s voice calls out to him again.

“Oh _god_ , Bucky… _please_ …” Steve begs. “Please fuck me…”

“Yeah?” Bucky kisses the inside of Steve’s thighs and starts pumping his fist over Steve’s cock. “Is that what you want, Stevie? You want me to fuck you?”

“Oh yes yes!” He shouts. “Please, Bucky… I need you to fuck me. Please!”

“There you go again, baby,” Bucky coos. “Askin’ so damn nice.” Steve tilts his head back with a groan as Bucky runs his thumb over the tip of his cock. “Okay, I’ll give you what you want. Get over the arm of the couch.”

Steve moves so fast he nearly trips over himself. Bucky takes hold of his wrist to keep him from going. 

“Whoa,” Sam chuckles. “Slow down there killa’.”

Bucky tries to hold in the laugh, but can’t really help it. He stands with Steve and puts an arm around his waist.

“It’s okay, baby.” He kisses Steve’s neck when he sees how red he is. “I’ll take care of you. You know that.”

Steve, trembling and panting, nods and starts kissing Bucky’s throat. 

“You need to take a break?” Sam asks.

“Oh no, no,” Steve clings onto Bucky. “Please? Keep going?”

“Bucky? You good?” 

Rather than answering Sam, Bucky kisses Steve’s cheek and gives a thumb’s up. He’s handed a condom and gets it on quickly. Bucky bends Steve over the arm of the couch. He goes willingly. Happily even. Excitement growing as he pillows his head in his folded arms. Bucky rubs his shoulders first. Kneads fingers into the muscles down his back before holding onto his hips. 

“You keep still now, baby doll.” Bucky instructs. “Got it?”

“Mhm.” Steve nods and grinds up against couch, but moves no more than that. 

“Very good,” He praises and eases on in.

And proceeds to move slow. Tormentingly slow. Even slower than he moved for their photoshoot. In… and then out. And then… in again. Holds still for a moment. And then out again. When all he wants to do is pound into him. But having Steve trying to stay so still for him is incredible. Sweat clings to their body, shining brightly, even obscenely so, in the lighting. 

Steve is throwing his head from side to side. Pleading quietly for more. More, more, more. _Please_ more. And every time Bucky doesn’t give it to him, each time he _eases_ in and then _gently_ pulls out, Steve’s whimpers become more and more ragged. So much so that he actually starts biting down on the throw pillow. After several minutes of the same thing, of Bucky _sliding_ in and out and in and out, he must get a little too desperate. He flings his hips back. One needy attempt to pound himself on Bucky’s cock.

“Hey!” Bucky scolds. Pulls out completely and loves--also ignores, but _holy fuck_ does he _love_ \--the pitiful whine that follows. 

“Uh oh,” Sam chuckles on the sidelines. “I like where this is headed.”

Bucky goes on to admonish, “Didn’t I tell you _not_ to move?” 

“I’m… oh… oh, Bucky, m’sorry,” Steve says it into the pillow he’s been biting. Hips pushed back into the arm of the couch as though that’ll somehow take back what he did. “I won’t… do it again. Promise.”

“No you won’t,” Bucky agrees. And then slaps his hand across Steve’s right ass cheek. Fire tingles across his palm and Steve yelps and jerks his head up, but otherwise stays in his position. So good for Bucky. “Cause if you wanna be _my_ cockslut,” Bucky slaps him again. Gets a high-pitched gasp this time, “Then you’re gonna _listen_ ,” Slap, “To,” Slap, slap on the left cheek. “ _Me_.” One last slap. Hardest one; right cheek. He rakes his fingers right along the cherry blossoming there. “Right, baby?”

Steve nods into the cushions. That throw pillow ended up on the floor sometime during his quick spanking. 

“Yes, yes,” He sniffles a bit. One tiny tear sneaking out the corner of his right eye. “I’ll listen, I’ll listen.”

“To who, Stevie?”

“You. Only you, Bucky.”

“That’s right, baby doll.” Bucky lines his cock back into position. Ready, this time, to slam into Steve like he deserves. “Just me. And I’m gonna give it ya’ real good.”

He would too. Bucky’s about to slam forward. About to drive home like he’s been _aching_ to do, to give to his poor little Stevie what he needs after being so good and patient all this time, when…

“Cut the scene, hang on!” Sam calls. 

“Fuck…” Bucky mutters. Goes no further. “What’s up?”

“We need to swap the lights out.” He says. “Sun’s changing positions faster than you are. So take five everyone. And you two,” He tosses Bucky a bottle of water. “Stay hydrated.”

He throws a wink at them and the room starts to clear out. Bucky caresses Steve’s back. Steve, who still hasn’t lifted up off the edge of the couch. Worry pinches through Bucky’s veins.

“Hey, you okay, Steve?”

They did talk in greater detail about Bucky taking the lead. With Sam, between their still’s session and getting the scene started. Went over Steve’s limits and what was possible to happen. Now Bucky’s worried he might have crossed a line.

“Mm…” But Steve turns his face so that Bucky can see it. He looks frustrated, but not unhappy. If that’s possible. “Didn’t wanna s-stop.” He mumbles. Takes in a really deep breath. “Feels good.”

Oh. Thank god.

Bucky breathes out a relieved chuckle. 

“I didn’t either.” He tells him. “I mean, I didn’t want to stop.” He clarifies. “Come on, baby, sit up. You need to drink some water.”

Steve needs some help rising back to his feet. He’s unbalanced on them at first. Sways from side to side and is still trembling. Panting pretty heavy, too. So Bucky’s sure to get him seated back on the couch right away. 

“Hey, hey,” Bucky brings the water bottle to Steve’s lips. “Come on, Stevie, drink.”

His lips part and Steve does as he’s told. Gulps two large drinks of it and then tries the same with oxygen. But he’s still so wound up. Pained expression.

“Oh fuck…” He grumbles and tries to lean forward only to have to rest back against the couch again. “What the hell made me think I could do this?”

“No, you’re doing fine!” Bucky assures him. “It’s your first time.”

“It’s just… I’m not usually… I can _control_ myself a little more. It’s just…” Steve opens his eyes and sort of _peeks_ at him. “I think it’s you.”

“Me?” 

Steve gives him that pouty look of his--one that Bucky’s fairly sure will go down as his patent expression--and nods. 

“You feel _so_ good.”

He can’t help but laugh at that. Which, in turn, makes Steve lean against him. Bucky rubs his shoulders.

“I’ll help you calm down. Just relax, baby. You’re doing great. I mean it.”

“Yeah?”

“I swear.” 

He helps him drink some more water and then lays them both down across the couch. Steve snuggles into him and throws a leg over both of Bucky’s. Then kisses Bucky’s nipple.

“I like the things you did to my nipples.” He says. “That felt great.”

“Oh yeah?” Bucky teases him a bit. Rolls the tip of his finger of his nipple. “I didn’t hurt you too bad, did I? When I spanked you?”

“Mm-mm.” He replies. Kisses again. And then moves up higher on his chest and presses his lips there, too. “Didn’t hurt too bad.”

“Okay. Don’t wanna mark you up so you can’t do another shoot.”

“Mm…” Steve is making his way up with his kisses. Lips breathing softly along Bucky’s collar. “Can I do another shoot with you?”

Bucky smiles. Cradles the back of Steve’s head in his hand as he keeps pecking all across his skin. God that spot. Right at his clavicle. Makes his skin shiver. 

“Sure.” _Fuck yes_. He wants to say. _I’d shoot with you forever_. “You said you liked my first scene? The one with me and Hawkeye? Clint?”

“Yeah. I love that one.”

“Maybe we can do one together,” Even though Bucky kinda wants to keep Steve all to himself. He knows that’s never gonna happen. This guy’s a great little bottom. Maybe even a perfect little sub, but that’s something they’ll have to discuss. Everyone’s gonna wanna shoot with him. “Would you like that?”

Steve stopped kissing and is now staring at him. Wide-eyed and slack-jawed. 

“You… can we do that?”

Bucky chuckles. Runs fingers up Steve’s spine and gets those pretty blue eyes to close on contact. 

“Of course. You _would_ like that, wouldn’t you, you precious little thing?” Little. Ha. Nothing _about_ Steve Rogers is little. He kisses Steve’s forehead. “What’d you think of this? Of Clint holding you down for me? So that I can just _use_ your body as _my_ plaything? Hm? And then Clint using you, too, _but_!” Bucky gives Steve’s cheek a little flick to get him to open his eyes, “ _Only_ because I allow it. You like that idea?”

“Oh mon dieu,” Steve whispers. Breathy and trance-like. Sounds like French. To Bucky, anyway. “Really? You’d do that?”

“Do you want it?”

“Yes,” He nods his head. Quick, excited motions. “Please. Oh, please, Bucky.”

“You’ll be good for me, Stevie? So I can give it to you?”

“Oh yes. I’ll be so good for you, Bucky. S-Sir?” Steve immediately--bashful, shy, embarrassed--hides his face in between Bucky’s shoulder and body. “Oh shit, I’m… is that…”

“You can call me sir.” Bucky tells him. And tries to ignore the little jump his dick gives at the thought. At the title itself. “If you want. It works for me.”

Steve nuzzles against him again and Bucky combs his fingers through his hair. As horny as he is--and for all the fires of Hell, he’s fucking _horny_ \--Bucky could also just stay like this. Cuddled here with Steve tucked in his arms. 

“I… I like it when…” Steve keeps on hiding his face. “No, never mind.”

“No go on. Tell me what you like. I wanna know.”

“Mmm…” He whines a little. More embarrassment. “I like it when you call me baby doll. I’ve never heard you do that. Unless they’ve just never…”

“I don’t.” Bucky assures him. “I’ve never called anyone that before. Baby, yeah,” Steve must know that. Bucky calls everyone his baby. Even his fans. “Baby doll is…” He smiles to himself. “Baby doll is yours. Okay?” 

Steve hums and presses his lips into him without moving out of his cute hiding place. 

“Thank you, Sir.” Steve wiggles closer. “Bucky? Does this… is this normal? I mean… we just met and, shit, I mean, we barely even met and I feel so fucking _safe_ with you.”

“You _are_ safe with me, Stevie.” More than safe. Bucky’s not even really sure why. He just knows he doesn’t want anything bad to happen to him. “I don’t know if this is normal or not, but I know… I…” What _does_ he know? “It’s never happened to me before. This… whatever this is.” He caresses Steve’s face and lifts his face away from hiding. “But I like it.”

Steve lights up with a smile. If Bucky’s fingers weren’t under his chin, he’d be ducking back down. The blush that takes him is so deep Bucky can feel it burning against his skin.

“Can… can I keep kissing you, Sir?”

“Baby doll, you _better_ keep kissing me.”

Bucky pulls him up and gets his lips on him again. Slides his tongue into Steve’s mouth and brings him closer. Steve moans when Bucky grabs his hair. He ends up on top of him, grinding over him and making out like a couple of thirteen year olds’ first time. His lips end up at Bucky’s neck. He’d probably start pulling marks onto his skin if Bucky didn’t tell him to take it easy.

“Can’t mark me up before we finish the shoot, baby,” He reminds him and then pinches his left ass cheek when he whines. “Hey. You said you’d be good for me.”

“M’sorry, Sir.” He murmurs as he continues trailing his lips along his chest. “I’ll be good.”

“Mhm.” Bucky grins and massages Steve’s lower back as his mouth keeps at it. “That’s my baby doll.”

He continues cradling the back of Steve’s head. Everything about this is sweet. So fucking sweet. Steve goes lower and rubs his face into Bucky’s stomach. Tickles him with his facial hair. Enough so that Bucky barks a laugh and pulls him back up.

“Get up here, punk.” He chuckles. Taps his neck. “Right there.”

“Mm. Yes, _Sir_.”

As he gets to it, Bucky swathes him in his arms again. God he never wants to let this guy go. Even when Sam, fucking Sam, ambles back in with that camera in his hand again. He’s already laughing. Bucky holds in his own chuckle. Not the roll of his eyes. 

“So… what do you think of your new meat, Bucky?” Sam says though his laughter. “Is he working out?”

Bucky shakes his head, letting go of that chuckle. “Yeah, he’s pretty good.”

Being the little shit he is, Sam moves the camera down to Steve. Who’s somehow, between Sam coming in and talking to Bucky and now, ended up licking Bucky’s dick. Probably trying to ignore Sam. Which he can’t do for long.

Sam is snickering when he asks, “How _is_ your first professional shoot going, Steve?”

The sound of his name gets his attention. Perhaps he really didn’t notice Sam at all. The thought makes Bucky quite proud. The idea of Steve being so distracted just by being with him is pretty fucking great.

When Steve looks up, he breathes a laugh and dives back into Bucky’s embrace. Lips finding his nipple first and then his shoulder, Steve looks up at him.

Says, “Ah…” He chuckles, “I feel great,” And then holds his palm in front of his face. “It’s great.”

Both Bucky and Sam burst out laughing. Bucky drops his head back into the couch cushions while Sam’s falls forward.

They’re all still laughing when Sam asks, “Why are you hiding your face?”

Before answering that, Steve plops back down to kiss his cheek. Bucky can’t help himself. He turns his head, takes hold of Steve’s and kisses his neck. Which gets Steve to turn back as well to kiss him again. 

“No, it’s good,” Steve finally answers. Runs a hand down Bucky’s chest. “I’m having a good time. Bucky’s taking real good care of me.”

He snuggles up with him again, and Bucky pecks the top of his head. 

“Course I am,” Bucky pets a hand over Steve head. Wraps his free arm around his waist. “This is my baby doll.”

“Aw!” 

Which comes from both Sam and Steve. 

Only Steve goes on to say, “You’re so _good_ to me, Sir.”

“Sir?” Sam teases. Flicks his eyebrows up and gives Bucky a smirk. “This is getting better and _better_. Lovin this. I think you’re gonna go places, Stevie.” Bucky laughs and brings Steve back in for a kiss. Tender. Sweet. “You’re gonna be a _big_ star.”

They both laugh, but neither pull away. Just keep on kissing. God, Bucky can’t get enough of this. Of having his mouth on Steve’s, his tongue against his. 

“Hey, y’know, I was _gonna_ say we can keep going now,” Sam tells them. Bucky still has his mouth on Steve’s, but opens his eyes. Sees that Sam’s lowered the camera. “But maybe you’re good just like this?”

“Mmm.” Steve whines. And pouts. “But I wanna get _fucked_.”

Bucky chuckles. Though now that it’s been brought back to his attention, all Bucky wants to do is fuck the hell out of him. 

“Then let’s go, Stevie.” He murmurs. Mouth so close to his ear his tongue grazes along it. “Get back over there so I fuck you nice and good.”

The tremble that runs through Steve’s body is hard enough that Bucky can feel it. He whimpers and nods. Gets up and hurries back to the end of the couch. He’s bent over it before Bucky’s even gotten up.

“Hi,” Steve smiles at him when he lands by Bucky’s shoulder. “Wanna hurry up, Sir? I kinda want you to fuck me now.”

Bucky scoffs and laughs. Kisses his nose and gets up. He keeps his hand on Steve’s shoulder as he makes his way over there. Giving himself a few strokes, Bucky takes the condom Sam hands him and rolls it on. He pokes at Steve with his cock. Doesn’t push in. Doesn’t try to either. Already, Steve is whimpering and trying to push back onto him. 

“Ah-ah-ah,” Bucky warns. “You don’t want to earn yourself another spankin’ do ya’, baby doll?”

Steve glances over his shoulder. “Um… please? Sir?”

“ _Oh really_ ,” Bucky slaps his hand down on Steve’s ass. Four times. Before the cameras are even rolling. Makes both his cheeks a nice bright pink. “Like that, Stevie?”

“Mhm…” He replies. Breathy and whiney. “Yes, Sir.”

“Does that mean you’re ready, you two?” Sam asks.

Leaning over Steve, letting his cock skim along Steve’s ass a bit, Bucky says, “You ready, baby doll?” 

All he gets is a nod, so Bucky gives Sam a thumb’s up. Lights… cameras… and Sam calls action and Bucky slides back into Steve. Oh _fuck_ it feels so good. Thank everything holy they’re rolling. Bucky’s not sure how much longer he could hold out not pushing into him. He goes back to the speed he was at before. Nice and slow. In and out. Over and over. Steve trying so hard not to move like he knows he should. 

Until their bodies are once again slicked with sweat. Making Bucky’s hands slide along Steve’s back.

“Oh… oh please… Sir…” Steve whimpers. “ _Please_ fuck me.”

“That’s it, baby doll,” Bucky drawls. Grabs hold of Steve’s waist. “Love it when you ask like that.”

Keeping Steve nice and still, because he’s been trying to hard to do it himself and, yeah, the cameras’ll love it, Bucky finally gives Steve what he deserves. He pulls back and then _slams_ into him hard enough that Steve cries out a shriek. 

“Oh _fuck_ yeah, Stevie,” Bucky grunts and pants. “That feel good, baby doll?”

“Yes! Oh _god_ yes, Sir… Bucky, _please_ don’t stop!” He begs. “Oh… _uhnnn_ … please…”

Steve smothers his face in the throw pillow--that someone must have put back at some point. One hand gripped tightly on Steve’s shoulder, the other around the side of his neck, Bucky pounds in harder. 

“Oh yeah, you do like that, don’t you?”

“I do, I do I _do_!” Steve throws his head up as his body tightens. “Fuck… oh _fuck, fuck fuck_ … I… oh I…”

“Aw, you wanna come, don’t you, baby doll?”

He whimpers and nods into the cushions. “Yes. Please…”

“Yeah, you do. It’s gonna feel so good, isn’t it? Feeling it pulse through your _whole_ body? That’s what you want, right?”

“ _Fuck_!” Steve shouts. “Yes! Yes please!”

There might be other things he wants to say. Might want to _plead_ more with him. He can’t though. Not when Bucky claps a hand over his mouth. The other hand taking hold of Steve’s dick and stroking. Long and smooth. 

“Mm, that’s right. That’s what you want. You wanna come.”

“Uh… Bucky?” Sam questions.

Probably about the coming thing. It’s too soon. The cameras are most definitely not at the right angle for that. For the proper come shot. 

But Bucky holds a finger up, releasing his gentle hold on Steve’s dick. There’s nothing to worry about. He just… _knows_ how to read Steve’s body. Already. No idea why. Or how. He just does. So he stays at it. Curls his hand back around that aching cock and pumps over and over and over.

It’s hard not to with Steve whining and whimpering into his palm. Pleading wordlessly for that sweet, pleasurable release he so desperately needs. 

“That’s it, baby doll. How bad do you want it?”

The only answer Steve can give is trying so hard to peer over his shoulder even with Bucky’s hand over his mouth to nod. Bucky holds his gaze, steel in his eyes and shakes his head. 

“ _No_.” He growls. And thrusts into him. Thump. Thump. Thump. “Not if you’re _my_ cockslut. You’ll come when _I_ say so.”

All the pretty noises, the sounds of begs and desperate pleads, dry up and shine through Steve’s huge, baby blues. Wet with tears. Lashes damp. Bucky shakes his head.

“You will _not_ like me if you do.” Bucky softens his voice and lets go of Steve’s dick to caress his cheek. “I know it feels good. Oh, I know it does. But you will _control_ yourself, baby doll. For me. Okay?”

At that, the firm hand, the gentle tone and soft touch, all while being fucked hard and rough, breaths backing up on him, Steve’s eyes close. He draws in a deep breath through his nose and releases it slowly. Nods as he does. 

“That’s it…” Bucky praises, and slides out. 

Really doesn’t want to. He’s completely torn in two. One part of him just wants to keep going. Fuck Steve until they’re both totally worn out. Emptied out, both of them soaked in come and sweat and heavy breaths. Another part of him wants to keep doing _exactly_ what he’s doing. Tormenting Steve in the most wonderful ways. Like the way he’s looking at him now.

Eyes wide and mouth gaping. Silently asking him not to stop. _Keep going, oh please keep going_. Bucky knows he’s just denied him a very real orgasm. Ripped it away from him. Steve knows it too. So does Sam and the whole damn crew. 

“Break?” Sam asks. “You need to settle down?”

They should. Steve needs a breather. But the look in the blonde’s eye, the fire that burns in them, makes him hold that back. Bucky’ll be damned if he says it out loud. From the looks of it, Steve’ll be quite ticked off if Bucky makes such a claim. Yet, there’s something with those flames, a snowfall quiet as the night. Steve _wants_ Bucky to decide for him just the same. Seems like quite the conundrum for him. Steve’s eyes softly shut when Bucky runs his hand through his hair. 

“No.” Bucky says. “He’s good. Aren’t you, baby doll?”

Eyes still closed, Steve grins, tired and sloppy, and nods. 

“You sure? Bucky…”

“He’s fine, Sam.” Bucky assures him. “Don’t worry.” He rubs the tension out of Steve’s back. “I got ‘im.”

“Okay then.” Sam smirks. Puts his trust in Bucky with that expression and waves his hand in the air. “Let’s move back to the other end of the couch. I’ll leave it up to you again.”

“Right.” Bucky takes the condom off and chucks it in the bin someone on the set offers. “Come on, baby doll.” He gets a grip in Steve’s hair and lifts his head a bit. “Get on your knees. Use that mouth for what it’s made for.”

“Mm…” Steve licks his lips as he turns over and slips down to his knees. “Yes, Sir.”

He gets right to it. Chokes himself on Bucky’s cock. Swallowing Bucky down, hollowing his cheeks out. Bucky can see the tip of it when it rolls around in his mouth. Pushes against Steve’s mouth. Steve is… well _shit_ Steve is a fucking _god_ at this. 

If he wasn’t here to put on a show, Bucky might actually be screaming instead of holding back like this. Allowing only the occasional moan and sigh of sheer contentment. Heat bubbles through his belly. Boiling and making every inch of his skin tingle with it’s onslaught. 

Before he loses himself to this, before the world’s washed over in a glimmer of exploding stars and burning moon light, Bucky pulls away. Steve tries to follow. Mouthing at Bucky’s cock as he attempts to keep his lips around it. Bucky chuckles at Steve’s attempts. Even teases him more by holding it out in front of him and pulling away again. He curls his finger at him and takes a few steps backward. Toward the couch.

“Come and get it, baby doll.”

Just as Bucky plops down on the couch, Steve goes to shuffle forward on his knees, only to be stopped by Bucky shaking his head. 

“Ah, ah. Not like that.” He reprimands and then points to the ground. “All fours. Nice and slow.”

Without question, not even a breath of hesitation, Steve falls forward and crawls to Bucky. As requested. Slowly. Shoulders rolling, muscles bulging. Exquisite. A god damn work of art, is what it is. How Bucky’s not ravaging him… probably only because there’s some sliver of logic left inside of him. His career kind of rides on _not_ doing that. 

Ending up on his knees in front of him, hands in his lap, Steve peers up at him and opens his mouth. Then just waits, and Bucky thinks he might actually be falling in love with this guy. Look at him there. So fucking adorable. Hot. Wanting him and being so fucking patient. Mm. Fuck yes. 

Bucky knots his fingers in Steve’s hair again and guides him back to his cock. Groans out loud this time. He simply cannot hold back. At the same time Bucky thinks of it, Sam holds his fingers up. Bucky grins. Great minds and all. 

He reaches down and slides two into Steve’s ass. Makes Steve catch a breath and moan around Bucky’s cock. Bucky adds a third after only a few thrusts with two. Although this is technically just for the scene, just to give people a good show, Bucky just _can’t_ help wondering if maybe… maybe if he _curls_ his fingers--Steve shudders and whimpers--and _twists_ a bit--Steve gasps and whines--and _searches_ a little… maybe… maybe…

“Oh _fuck_!” Steve shrieks, eyes growing large as he heaves off of Bucky’s dick. _Ah yes. Bucky’s got it_. “Holy shit!”

Bucky pushes down on Steve’s head even if he keeps rubbing his fingers along that same spot that has Steve’s eyes bugged out and moving about frantically, body shaking all over. 

“I didn’t say you could stop.” He murmurs. “Get back down there.”

The next ten minutes are filled with Steve’s anxious sounds. High-pitched mmm-mmm! and mhm-mhm! Shrieks and moans and yells. Every single one sending another jolt through Bucky’s body. Only experience has kept him from coming already. Steve on the other hand… 

Has taken hold of himself. His re-neglected cock needing more attention and finding the strokes of his own hand a lot better than nothing at all. He moves slowly at first, so Bucky just ignores it. Lets Steve give himself that bit of pleasure he wants. Until he suddenly, and without any warning, increases the speed. That makes Bucky ease up a bit on fingering him. But when Steve doesn’t stop, he clicks his tongue twice.

“Now there you go again,” He scolds. “Thinking you can come before I say so.” Steve freezes and peers up at Bucky as though he’s been caught doing something he’s never imagined getting caught doing. At the same time, he looks positively _thrilled_ about it. “You better get that hand away, baby doll. You won’t like me very much if you shoot off before you’re given permission.”

Whimpering around Bucky’s cock, Steve squirms around a bit, Bucky’s fingers still knuckle deep inside of him, and slips his hand off his dick. 

“That’s it,” Bucky runs a hand over Steve’s head and removes his fingers. Someone, he’s too busy looking down at Steve to see who, cleans them off for him. “Now get up on the couch next to me.”

Steve lets Bucky’s cock fall from his mouth. He’s breathless. Skin flushed and panting hard and heavy with drool covering his chin. Steve mentioned having asthma earlier. That same, and intense, protective need runs through Bucky’s veins. He’s been doing so much. Exerting quite a lot. 

“Stevie,” Bucky whispers. “Do you want…”

A quick, horrified shake of Steve’s head is all the answer Bucky needs. No. He’s not about to stop for a break. Asthma or no asthma. Well, Steve _does_ know his body best. So Bucky points to the spot next to him. 

“Then listen to your Sir and get that sexy ass up here. _Now_.”

Steve blushes, gets out a quiet, _yes, Sir_ , before scrambling to his feet and is seated next to him in a matter of seconds. Unable to help himself, Bucky sucks him into a kiss before doing anything else. He’s not sure he’ll _ever_ kiss him enough. 

“Lay back.” He instructs. Voice low and soft. 

Someone hands him a condom. Bucky shakes his head. He’s not going to need it for this. Instead he asks for body oil. It’s tossed to him. Bucky squeezes some onto his hands and lathers it across Steve’s chest. Steve drops his head back into the pillows as Bucky keeps doing that. Massaging his chest, slicking it with oil, paying _extra_ close attention to his nipples and making Steve yelp every time he randomly gives them a hard pinch. Enough that Steve’s whining and trying to keep from curling around abused flesh. 

“Last round?” Sam asks. 

Bucky nods and tosses the bottle of oil back over there. He kneels over Steve, about to try something he’s never done. Lowering himself down, he runs his cock all over his tight fucking muscles. All wet and smooth now. He taps it down on those poor, tormented nipples. 

“ _Oh_ … Bucky…” Steve cries when he does it again. “Oh please…”

He hisses when Bucky squeezes and twist it. Quick and hard and _holds_ the position. Keeps Steve’s nipple tight between his fingers. 

“That’s not what you call me, baby doll.”

Steve’s mouth drops open. A few broken noises climb out of his throat. Staggered and strained before he finds his voice.

“S-sorry. M’sorry, Sir. I’m sorry.” He grinds his teeth. Whimpers again and even sniffles. “Please…”

Bucky releases the hold he has on Steve’s nipple and the blonde moans out a breath relief. Feeling a little bad, Bucky rubs his thumb over it. 

“Gimme your hand, baby.” He says. 

“Y-yes, Sir.”

Steve complies. Gives Bucky his hand and Bucky places it over his cock. Steve cups his hand over it. 

“Flex for me, Stevie,” Bucky instructs. “Tighten those muscles.” 

When he does, his pecs curl up around his dick a little, and _fuck_ , that feels so nice. Bucky grinds into Steve’s chest. There’s not much friction, but it’s warm and wet and Steve catches the tip with his tongue every few thrusts. Wanting so badly to get Bucky back into his mouth. Bucky’s sweet little cockslut. 

“That’s it, baby,” Bucky moans as he slides between Steve’s hand, pushing down just right, so perfect, and his chest. His dick rubbing against those incredible muscles. “God you feel so good.”

“P-please, Sir…” Steve says as he continues trying to get Bucky’s dick into his mouth. “I wanna taste you…”

He stares down at Steve. Steve stares up at him. Not the usual approach. People want the impersonal, debauched happenings of an everyday fuck. Not familiarity. Not emotion. But Bucky can’t look away. The world bleeds over in silence. Leaves only the sounds of his own panting and quiet grunts as he brings himself closer and closer to the edge of paradise on Steve’s chest, and Steve’s soft moans as he does so. 

There’re other people there. Bucky knows. They’re watching and waiting. Sam might be saying things. Handing out instructions or giving praise or maybe both. None of that matters. It’s only him and Steve. 

Bucky moves quicker, his cock rolling over Steve and up to his lips just enough that the blonde continues taking little licks when he can. He’s gonna come soon. All over this perfect chest he’s fucking. Give Stevie the taste he wants. He regains enough control of himself, snaps to it to makes sure things are ready. First checking with, Sam--who gives him the thumb’s up, meaning cameras are all set up for the big come shots--he pumps more and more. Puts his own hand over Steve’s to give himself the better friction he needs. 

“Fuck… mmm… oh god…” Bucky holds back the shouts he’d love to make. The praises to this most wonderful bottom. Shouts the world should hear. 

Every muscle in his body tightens. Heat coils over bones and lightning strikes through his belly. Bursts through him hard and fast and turning flesh to melted gold. Bucky grunts as hot, white stripes land across Steve’s skin. Steve’s opened his mouth to catch what he can. 

Bucky’s shaking a bit, elbows just maintaining the right amount of strength to keep him from toppling onto Steve. A towel hits the back of his neck. He uses it to clean Steve off. Something usually done by someone else, but, well, Sam must see what Bucky knows. He’s not letting anyone _near_ his Stevie right now. He’s _all_ his. To wreck and take care of. Who’s smiling up at him. Both proud and very excited. It’s his turn. 

Bucky grins and pecks both Steve’s eyes. Then his nose and his cheeks. Adds one last press of his lips to Steve’s mouth, where he remains as he reaches behind him to take hold of his cock. So thick and hard, ready to explode and dripping with precome. 

The second his hand wraps around him, Steve gasps and almost rips away from Bucky. Only Bucky doesn’t let him. He grabs the back of his head and keeps him right there. Pressed right against his mouth so that he can keep sucking on his tongue. He pumps faster and harder. Circles and twists. Rubs his thumb up and over the tip and feels Steve begin to shake. Steve tenses and is damn near _screaming_ into Bucky’s mouth. 

So Bucky moves away. Looks down right at Steve, narrows his eyes. The expression tears through Steve. Without words, he understands. His face falls. 

“Please…” He whispers. 

“ _No_.” Bucky growls.

“B-but…”

“I…” Bucky pumps once. “ _Said_.” Twice. “ _No_.” Three times.

And lets go.

Steve fucking _howls_ in frustration. Fingers ripping through his hair as his head tosses from side to side. All the other times Bucky denied him the right, the sweet release of such decadence, well, they made sense. The shoot wasn’t over. Steve needed to keep back. Now, though, now Bucky’s just being mean. Testing. Seeing just how far he can push. And from the looks of it, Steve loves it. 

“ _Please_ , Sir.” He begs. His voice is so quiet. Hints of betrayal laced in there. “It hurts.”

Bucky’s quite aware that there’s been a collective exchange of looks among the crew. Maybe even Sam himself is a little startled at the turn of events. This has become a whole lot more about _them_ than the shoot. He doesn’t stop them though. 

“Oh, I know it hurts, baby doll,” He comforts. Giving soothing rubs along Steve’s thighs. “I know. I’m gonna make it so good for you.”

“Mm…” Steve whimpers and wipes at his eyes. “Okay, Sir.”

“That’s it. Just relax.”

He shimmies down off of Steve and guides his knees up. Bucky makes a show of sucking on his fingers. Pulls them into his mouth one by one. Eyes burning into Steve as he watches. He then slips them back into his ass. One, two, three. Takes only two thrusts of the hand to locate Steve’s prostate again.

“ _Fuck_!” Steve screams out. “Oh god yes… yes… Sir… that feels… s-so…” The bottoms of Steve’s palms rub into his eyes. “ _So good_ …”

“That’s it, baby.” Bucky encourages. “You let me take care of you.”

He takes Steve’s cock back in his grip and works his hand up and over it. Turns Steve into a mess of sweat and breathy swears and gasps. 

“You wanna come, Stevie?”

“Yes!” He shouts. Pleading. Needy. So fucking desperate. “ _Please_ , Sir, _please_!”

“Go on, baby doll. You can come.”

At first, Steve doesn’t seem to comprehend the permission given. His head moves frantically. Back and forth. His body trembles hard and ceaseless. Until everything stops and he gasps. Steve still doesn’t come though. Doesn’t let go. His eyes find Bucky as though he still needs more permission. Like he’s not sure if this is okay.

Bucky kisses his thigh. Nods his head and keeps his hand moving. He smiles encouragingly. 

“It’s okay, Stevie. Let go.”

His back arches with that sweet, ultimate release. Hips thrusting with each burst that comes from him.

“That’s it, baby doll, that’s it. Feel good?”

“Yes yes…” Steve grunts just as he finishes. “Oh god…”

Bucky gives him a moment or two to settle down, trailing fingers along the inside of Steve’s thigh the whole time. After that quick reprieve, he uses the same towel to wipe him clean. Steve is still breathing heavy, still quivering from such a build up and release. Not to mention he’s now coming down from the fact this is his first shoot. He just did all of that, not only in front of people, but it’s now on film. Going to be processed and edited and viewed by anyone. 

It’s unearthly quiet around them. More unusual happenings. There’re no normal sounds of a scene wrapping up. As far as Bucky can tell, no one has even moved. Not until the whole room breaks out into a round of applause and cheers. 

That makes Steve smother his face with his hands and laugh into his palms. Bucky still hasn’t taken his eyes off the guy, but he chuckles and curls around him. Wraps Steve up in his arms and kisses all over.

“You did so well.” He compliments. Breathes more kisses to Steve’s neck. “Are you okay, Stevie?”

“Mhm.” Steve lowers his hands. Careful to look at Bucky and _only_ Bucky. Seems he’s not quite ready to take in the rest of the room yet. “That was fucking incredible.”

“Oh good.” Bucky says. “I’m glad you didn’t hate it.”

“Mm-mm.” He shakes his head. Eyes wide. Telling Bucky he’s absurd for such a worry. “I… I wanna do it again.”

Bucky laughs and hugs him. 

“Trust me you will. Everyone’s gonna be lining up for you.”

The thought actually leaves Bucky a little cold. A little sad even. Clint had told him the first time he’d worked with Bucky he felt protective afterward, it being Bucky’s first time and all. But this strange possessive feeling? Bucky’s not really prepared for it.

He’s most definitely not prepared for the way Steve twists his face up at him either. As though the thought of being topped by someone else isn’t quite what he meant by his words. Either way, neither of them say anything. They just stare at each other. Cuddled together with Steve snuggling closer when Bucky smiles. 

Something off to the side catches Bucky’s attention. Sam’s making his way over, his camera, quite thoughtfully, absent at the moment.

“That was amazing.” He compliments with a few claps of his hands. “Pretty much made me obsolete. Think I gotta talk to Mr. Stark. Tell ‘im our new guy is only allowed to work with the Soldier.”

Steve blushes and hides his face in Bucky’s chest while Bucky rubs his back. Nice as that sounds, and fucking hell does it sound nice, Bucky know that’ll never happen. 

“We might put you out of a job, Sammy.” Bucky jokes. 

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t need that. No doubt _this_ is gonna be a hit. So, why don’t you guys go clean up?” Sam suggests. “We’ll straighten up out here and then meet back for your exit video.”

“Sounds good.” Bucky agrees. Then they’ll get paid for the day and that’ll be it. He and Steve’ll go their separate ways. Fuck. “C’mon, Stevie.” He says as he lifts himself off the couch. Offers a hand to help Steve. “This way.”

Steve takes his hand and accepts his help. “Kay.”

Quiet falls upon them, for really the first time all day, as they walk to the showers. Bucky glimpses at Steve out of the corner of his eye. His head is lowered. Lips twisted like maybe he’s contemplating something very serious or very complicated. Perhaps something that goes hand-in-hand with both. 

Bucky slowly, almost doesn’t, reaches for his hand. Skims the back of Steve’s with his fingers and Steve glances over. Startled at first, it seems, until he smiles and opens his fingers. His and Bucky’s lace together and they continue onward holding hands. 

“So, um, you can shower first,” Bucky offers. “If you want.”

“Uh,” Steve glances from the shower to Bucky and then does it again. “Okay. If that’s… what you want.”

What he wants? No, that’s not what Bucky wants. He doesn’t want to miss one millisecond being with the guy. Even watching as Steve turns the shower on, fiddling with the knobs for the right temperature, and stepping in. He could always just watch. Stand there and watch through the shower doors while Steve washes. But that’s not good enough. And besides, the stall is big enough. Plenty of room for them both. Bucky opens the door and Steve pauses. 

“Mind if I join you?” Bucky wonders.

“Fuck, I thought you’d never ask.” 

They both smile as Bucky steps into the stall and pulls Steve back into his arms. He peppers kisses on top of Steve’s wet head and takes the soap. Lathering it up in his hands, he runs it all over Steve’s body. Lets the sweat and sex from earlier wash away. All physical traces of him being drained away. Bucky can only hope that maybe another part of him stays with Steve. 

Bucky ends up washing Steve’s hair, too, and loves every second of it. Maybe even more than the sex. Or maybe it’s even. But taking care of him afterwards is simply delicious. An reward of some sort. Steve has his head resting on his shoulder. His hands caress Bucky’s lower back. Soft and gentle.

“You know,” Bucky says as he works conditioner through Steve’s hair. “Coming down from your first scene can be a little intense. You, uh, maybe you shouldn’t be alone when you leave here.”

“Oh, uh, yeah…” Steve turns his head and presses a wet kiss into Bucky’s neck. “I can… call Natalie. Or Bruce. I guess.”

Bucky’s insides twist and spasm. He has no idea if Steve’s dodged or maybe if he doesn’t understand what Bucky’s after. Then again, Bucky’s attempts at nonchalance could have just completely backfired. He swallows the hard lump in his throat and forgoes all thoughts of being discreet. 

“Yeah, you could do that.” He agrees. “Or…” Shit, where is that confidence he relies on? The confidence that filled the part of him that was a go-go dancer right out of high school. That got up on that stage three years ago completely naked and earned him his current contract with Stark Naked. The one who walked in for his first shoot full of grins and laughs and never looked back. “Um, maybe, you wanna come back to my place? Order some take out and just lounge around for the rest of the day in my arms?”

For a second, Steve is totally still. Bucky stops his hands. Leaves them right where they are, filled with lathered conditioner and combed through Steve’s hair. Then, Steve hugs his arms tightly around his waist.

“I like that option.” He whispers. 

Bucky can’t even _try_ to hold back the ear-to-ear grin that climbs across his face as he finishes washing his baby doll down. 

After their shower, they once again cuddle up on the couch, met up by Sam and his trusty camcorder. Bucky’s arm is thrown over Steve’s shoulder and Steve is holding his hand. He’s all dressed again, too, and there’s just all sorts of things wrong with that. Bucky, on the other hand, is still topless.

“Alright then, we finished the shoot,” Sam begins, “And I was talking to Bucky before and he was really nervous.” Steve tilts his head as he goes on to say, “Cause he really didn’t like you.”

Bucky chuckles along with Sam and tightens the hand Steve has hold of. Chuckling, Steve leans back into him a bit.

“I’m joking. Um, so this was your first hardcore shoot, right?”

“Yup,” Steve agrees. “First one.”

“Bucky, how’d you think he did?” 

“Oh, I dunno.” Bucky teases with a shrug of his shoulder. “He was okay.”

Sam laughs when Steve turns his head to give Bucky a playful, hurt expression. Something between a grimace and a pout. Bucky chuckles and jostles him a bit.

“No, I’m just kidding. He was great.”

“I agree.” Sam snickers. “I think you’re gonna be a huge star. You were born for this.”

Steve chuckles. Mumbles, “I think I was born for Bucky.”

He tucks his head into his chest to try to hide the blush that colors his cheeks. Bright red and hot. Bucky leans his temple on top of his head.

“Aw!” Sam coos. “That’s so cute. Did you have fun, Steve?”

“It was great.” Steve says. Brings Bucky’s hand to his mouth and presses his knuckles into his lips. “I had a lot of fun.”

“But, I dunno, you _do_ have your shirt on.” Sam points out. “I don’t think that’s right. Very rude.”

“Hey I _asked_ if I could put my shirt back on.” Steve points out. “I said ‘can I put my shirt on or should I leave it off?’ and _you_ said ‘oh sure, put it on.’”

As Sam goes on to say he’s right, that he did, in fact, agree to that, Bucky’s quick to chime in and remind them both of something else. 

“Yeah, but you also said you’d take it off for this.” He tugs at the bottom of it. “And you didn’t.”

“Ah man.” Steve grunts. “Toss me right under the bus, why don’tchya?” 

“Off with it.” Bucky demands. And happens to say it at the same time Sam does.

Steve makes a sound that’s something between a grunt and a laugh, but pulls his shirt off and then immediately drops back into Bucky’s embrace. 

“Better?” 

“Much,” Sam nods. “Now, Bucky, you’ve… have you ever bottomed in a scene?”

“Not in a scene, no.”

“Not in a,” Sam laughs and Steve says, “How bout in real life?”

“That…” Bucky folds in a grin and tries not to giggle. “Might be different.”

“Ah-ha! Look at that. Some insight into one of our most popular tops. So you guys made my job _so_ easy today. You gave me I asked for and _then_ some.” Sam grins and flicks his eyebrows up. “How about a little kiss for the camera?”

“Little kiss?” Bucky coaxes Steve’s chin so that he’s facing him and pecks his lips.

“Okay, okay, a _big_ kiss.” Sam corrects himself.

Steve smiles when Bucky complies. All too happily. Sam might go on to say a few other things, but Bucky doesn’t really hear any of it. He’s too consumed with kissing Steve. Even if he has the rest of the day to do it, he’s not ready to stop yet. At some point, they’ll get up, get paid and head back to Bucky’s place. 

But for now, they’re perfectly fine with ignoring the rest of the world. Letting it go on around them while they lose themselves in each other.

***

The couch still isn’t tired of them. Not yet anyway. Maybe it will one day, but that day is not today. Steve sits comfortably nestled in Bucky’s arms. Right where he belongs. 

This is one of Bucky’s favorite things in the world. Just having his Stevie, his baby doll, snuggled up next to him. Even with an audience. Neither of them mind the eyes or the _oos_ and _aws_ they get. No one ever expects it from two porn stars. As if what they see on screen is an actual representation of what their lives are really like.

Not to say that their sex life isn’t similar to their performances. Actually, their screen time is a lot tamer than what goes on behind closed doors. What the public doesn’t get to see. But what they really like is this. These are the moments they love.

When they get to smooch and cuddle and snuggle. Hand holding and nuzzles and soft sighs of happiness. 

Sam asks if they’re ready as he grabs his camcorder. Both giving him the okay, he turns it on and grins.

“Okay we’re back!” He starts the interview. “And we’re with Bucky Barnes…”

Bucky wiggles his fingers and crinkles his nose. “Hello, my babies.”

“...and Steve Rogers…”

Steve smiles huge and waves. “Hi!”

“Aka, the Soldier and the Captain. And they’re joining us together on a _very_ special day, aren’t you?”

“Yup,” Bucky answers and adds a kiss to the top of Steve’s head. “Very.”

“Cause today marks the year anniversary of Steve’s very first shoot, huh?”

“Mhm.” Steve says. “One year to the day.”

“That’s not all though, is it?” Sam asks. “Today is special for another reason.”

That it is. Bucky hums a bit and pulls Steve closer to him so that Steve snuggles onto his chest. He runs his fingers along the chain, silver and linked, around Steve’s neck. The one thing he’s not allowed to remove without Bucky’s permission. An outward expression of their relationship. Just between them--and anyone who they trust enough to know. Sam being one of them. Clint another. Steve’s friends Natalie and Bruce as well. Steve glances down at it and then at Bucky. Gives him a wide, proud smile and kisses him.

“Yes, it is.” Bucky replies, still focused on Steve.

“Just to clarify for anyone who doesn’t know,” Sam announces for those who’ll be watching this when they’re done with this shoot. “Bucky and Steve have been dating since that very day. Which means today is not only Steve’s year mark of being a Naked Boy,” Steve gives a thumb’s up, “But _also_ their _year_ anniversary. And we’re so fucking lucky, cause they’ve given us the pleasure of sharing that day with us.”

“Ah, Stevie’s been so good this year.” Bucky praises. Making Steve melt inside, he knows so well. “We needed to do something special to commemorate.”

“And for that, we’re doing something _extra_ fun, aren’t we?”

“We are,” Bucky nods and peers down at Steve. “Isn’t that right, baby doll?”

Steve blushes again and nuzzles his face in Bucky’s shoulder. He’s been so excited about today, ever since Bucky suggested it. That doesn’t mean he’s not nervous. Or a little embarrassed, too. Bucky knows he’s feeling all of that.

“Yes, Sir.” He whispers. “I’m… I’m really excited.”

“Why don’t you tell everyone why, Stevie?” Bucky suggests. It’ll drive Steve crazy. It already makes him squirm in place.

He whimpers a little, but does what Bucky’s worded as a suggestion when it’s anything but. 

“I get to bottom for my Bucky,” He kisses his hand. “ _And_ for Clint Barton.”

Sam moves the camera over. Focuses on Clint sitting on the other side of Bucky. He waves and firsts signs hello and his name to the camera like always.

“Hello, folks. Hawkeye here.” He greets. “And today I get the pleasure of banging the hell out of Bucky’s little hottie over here. Cause the Soldier is sharing him with me.” Clint reaches across Bucky and gives Steve’s cheek a pinch. “I’m so lucky.”

Steve giggles and nibbles on his lip. He even puckers his lips at Clint. As Sam goes on to welcome Clint to the shoot and thank them all for being there today, Bucky glance down at Steve. 

Everything about him is just so beautiful. Not just his amazing body. Which Bucky gets to have all the time. Or the sunlight in his shining, blue eyes. Which Bucky get to lose himself in everyday. Not even the sparkle in his smile. Which Bucky gets the pleasure of pulling out of him whenever possible. 

It's the way Steve makes him feel. Like this is where he belongs.

He might be sharing Steve today with one of his closest buddies. But really, that’s all he ever does when Steve goes on a shoot. And unless one of Bucky’s shoots happen to coincide with his, he’s pretty much _always_ at Steve’s. 

Because Steve is his. 

Hell, Bucky was _Steve’s_ the second those blue eyes looked out at him through Sam’s camera.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Come find me on tumblr at [thebestpersonherelovesbucky](thebestpersonherelovesbucky.tumblr.com) for more Stucky and mostly marvel related shenanigans!
> 
> And since I'm in love with visuals, have some:
> 
> What I think of Bucky in this:
> 
>  before the shoot
> 
>  maybe talking to someone on set 
> 
>  obviously taking his pants off to ready for the shoot
> 
> And a close up of that gorgeous hair 
> 
>  
> 
> And Steve:
> 
>  Arriving on set 
> 
>  Getting prepped before the scene 
> 
>  Between shots
> 
>  And completely wrecked by Bucky 
> 
> So again, I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
